


【礼尊】 Signed Passionately Devoted

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Other, alpha宗像Xomega周防, 我竟然没有开车唉好神奇, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】 Signed Passionately Devoted

公园里红发的小男孩把采下来的花送给青蓝发色的小男孩。  
“谢谢。”收到花的小孩礼貌地回应。  
两个小孩并排坐在长椅上，手指交握在一起，空气中弥漫着花香，似乎这一瞬可以成为永恒。  
然而从地上冒出无数双红色的手拉住了红发的小男孩，将他拉入了深渊中……  
周防尊惊醒了，身上惊吓出一身冷汗浸湿了白T恤紧贴在身上怪难受的。周遭有烧焦的气味，身体里的火焰又趁他精神状态不稳的时候跑出来了。  
拉开抽屉拿出镇定剂吃下去才感觉好受多了，原本狂躁地想要跑出来的火焰渐渐顺从地缩回心脏里静静燃烧。  
身体一阵疲累，周防再次躺了下去，此时出去玩刚回来的安娜推开门走了进来，瞥见被烧坏的床边沿脸上挂着担心的神色：“尊……”  
周防伸手揽过安娜，安娜听话地躺在他身侧，少女的陪伴让他感觉平静了许多。  
自从成王，周防尊就和药离不开了，安眠药片，镇定剂，注射用抑制剂和口服抑制剂，全部都备在房间抽屉里，只是为了稳定情绪不让力量失控。草薙看着周防每次睡前吃的药片越来越多不由得担心起来：“尊，不按照剂量服用的话对身体会有副作用的。”  
可是药量太少周防晚上根本睡不好，甚至会睡不着，精神越是被折磨越是不稳定，越是不稳定周防就越是自虐般地加大剂量。  
周防还是omega，每次发情期都是灾难，精神状态极度不稳意识模糊的当口随时都有可能失控，草薙一直叮嘱他抑制剂必须随身携带以防万一，然而周防总是不放在心上。  
是煎熬的，胸腔里的那团火在叫嚣着想要冲破这个躯壳的禁锢将一切燃烧殆尽。  
药物维持下的睡眠也起不了太大作用，周防晚上依旧睡不好，白天困得随便靠在哪里都能睡着，可是稍有动静又会立刻清醒，神经随时保持着紧绷的状态。草薙看在眼里却又不知道该怎么去为他分担，自从成王周防尊连睡个好觉都成了奢望。  
烟成了麻醉剂，浓烈的烟雾吸进肺里才能让身心得到一丝放松，周防尊算是理解了为何战争时期烟草也是军需物资。  
就在周防以为自己早晚有一天会压抑不住内心的狂躁之时，在公园的长椅上，青蓝发色的男人为自己带来了平静。  
周防记得他，青蓝发色面容清秀像个女人，这么多年了他变化也没有那么大。在两人都还不过十岁时曾经一起结伴在公园里玩耍，周防看他长得漂亮以为是女孩子采了花送给他，虽然连他自己都不知道为何唯独记得这个人。  
“天气真热。”对方开口，似乎是在自言自语，径自坐在长椅另一侧。  
周防安静地看着烟雾静静地飘着没有任何回应。从对方身上飘来alpha信息素的味道，有些苦有些淡，可能是抹茶味么，周防这么想着。  
“在您身边更热。”  
周防呼出口气：“那就别坐我旁边。”  
“那可不行，我已经坐下了。”  
“……”周防皱起眉，奇怪的是心情并不烦躁，因为对方是alpha？吠舞罗以beta居多，他和八田是omega，安娜年龄还小并未分化。不过周防也不是没接触过alpha，强烈且带着侵略性的信息素让他本能地抵触，第二王权者黄金之王就是alpha，充满威严的样子让所有人都不由生畏，那副姿态说是顶尖alpha都不为过，然而周防一点都不怕他。  
不过眼前这个人的信息素柔缓地萦绕在四周带着安抚作用让心境慢慢平复。  
不可思议。  
“是您在散发热量吧，请您坐到旁边的椅子上去。”  
“是我先来的。”  
“可是您妨碍到我了。”对方依旧礼貌，似乎有着用不完的耐心。  
“你怎么不去坐旁边的？”  
“您离得比较近。”  
“啧……”周防不想跟他继续争论下去了继续专注吸烟，两个人依旧坐在同一张长椅上保持着距离。  
这就是周防尊和他的alpha宗像礼司的重逢经过，许久未见的确让时光冲淡了曾经的天真烂漫，现如今只剩下不和谐。  
不过这并不妨碍他们结成临时标记关系。  
宗像巡逻的那天风比较大，空气中飘来甜腻的草莓味勾引起宗像最原初的欲望，应该是有哪个omega发情了。  
宗像自信自己的自制力很好，转到拐角处深入到巷子里，眼前便是只身一人的赤之王抱着自己缩在角落的情景。  
对，周防尊是omega来着。宗像出于好心走上前摸上对方的肩，周防很明显地颤了一下，四周围绕着浓烈的信息素的味道。还好，只是浅度发情，宗像做出判断释放出自己的信息素掩盖住周防的，防止被另外的alpha注意到。  
周防已经知道来的是宗像了，对方那带着些微苦涩的味道不可能再有第二个人，好在脑子还没有被情欲完全占据能够分神控制住体内的力量，可就算如此也太过辛苦了。周防渐渐觉得力量要从身体中流失，呼吸越来越粗重。  
宗像看他额上渗出一层薄汗，蹲下身查看对方的情况，胳膊上有细小的针孔，地上还有用过的注射器和空的药剂容器，看来抑制剂没有起效。宗像只好开口：“需要进行临时标记吗？临时标记和永久标记不一样，您依然可以和别人去做相同的事，如果阁下不需要的话那我就离开。”  
宗像知道，浅度发情还不至于让周防被人占了便宜，也许就算深度发情也不用担心他的贞操问题，会有哪个不知天高地厚的愚蠢alpha会想要对镇目町最不好惹的赤之王下手呢？可以说没有任何人敢对这个omega出手。看到周围残留的烧焦痕迹就可以知道这条巷子深处即使散发出再醉人的香气也无人敢靠近，除了自己。  
“你在说什么啊……”周防的嗓音喑哑，原本就因为常年吸烟而低沉沙哑的声音此刻更像是猫咪的小爪子一样轻微地挠着宗像礼司的内心。鎏金色的双眼有些困难地把目光聚在宗像身上，周防伸出只手紧紧地揪住对方的衣襟身体发软倒进宗像怀里。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的……快点……”  
周防的意识有一瞬的放松，身上立刻燃起火焰，宗像理解了情况释放出力量将周防的火焰压制回去，接着快速地拉开他的衣领咬住后颈处的腺体。  
“嗯唔……”周防被他咬疼了发出细微吃痛的轻哼，甜腻且充满着诱惑力，宗像努力控制着自己防止被引诱地发了情。  
原本散发着香甜诱人气味的腺体接触到alpha的信息后渐渐停止了释放信息素，周防知道危机算是解除了，浑身疲累地睡了过去，宗像没办法只好把人抱起来送回Bar Homra。  
草薙看见自家王被另一位王抱回来——还是公主抱——的时候整个人都呆住了。焦灼地从宗像怀里接过周防查看有没有异常，看到后颈处明显的齿痕的时候受到的震撼更大了。  
“阁下请放心，只是临时标记，赤之王的抑制剂没有起作用才出此下策。”宗像作出一副自己不是坏人没有做什么额外的事的表情。  
草薙权衡再三还是先跟对方道谢，毕竟赤之王的发情和普通omega的发情可不一样，草薙把陷入深度睡眠中的王安置在床上之后叹了口气，无论怎样还是要感谢青之王把周防送了回来。  
宗像看了眼睡梦中神色稍微柔和了些的周防：“那么草薙先生，我先回去了。”  
周防尊身上的气味此刻是草莓混合着绿茶的味道，味道很淡几乎不容易察觉。这次的睡眠质量很不错，周防没有做噩梦，也没有发生力量趁他意识进入深度睡眠失控的情况，周防有点迷上临时标记的感觉了。只是他本能地排斥除了宗像礼司之外的任何一个alpha的信息素，也只有宗像礼司，周防尊允许他淡淡的微苦的气味和自己的混合在一起。  
然后两位王权者就这么保持着临时标记的关系。和宗像在一起他可以毫无顾忌，这时的周防不需要大量的安眠药和镇定剂，因为他知道以对方的实力完全可以防止自己失控。

***

新任的无色之王并不是人类，只是一股意识体，它不停地寻找着强大的宿主，直到遇到了一只绿色羽毛的鹦鹉。  
鹦鹉停在天台栏杆上眼睛直勾勾地盯着寄宿在一位少年身体里的无色之王。  
“我知道哪里有强大的容器。”  
“哪里有？”  
“赤之王周防尊。”  
无色以为鹦鹉在耍自己：“你别开玩笑了，那可是王权者……”  
“没错，是王权者，第三王权者的体质可说是极为强大了，即使是omega也丝毫不逊色于alpha，难道你不想拥有吗？”  
“哼，”无色冷哼一声。“相比起来我觉得他被石板赋予的力量更让我心动。”  
“那是不可能的，”鹦鹉的眼睛就像是把无色看穿一般通透。“王权者的力量是不会被夺走的，我只能帮你把第三王权者做成你的容器。”  
无色抱着将信将疑的态度，怎么说对它来说也没有损失，毕竟如果成功了它就可以得到周防尊那怪物一般的体质了。  
它同意了这个提案，只是拒绝了对方的策略，它想用自己的方法去抢到自己想要的东西。  
无色分析着绿之王安插的眼线提供的各样情报，无论是Team吠舞罗的成员组成还是周防尊的日常活动范围。  
狭长的眼睛看着照片上一头柔顺的白发像是装进红色洋装里的瓷器娃娃一样的小女孩咧开嘴笑了起来。

***

周防尊有时总是会安静地点上一支烟，不吸，只是由着它在指尖燃烧，鎏金色的眼眸注视着他的alpha。  
修身的服饰，优雅的谈吐，得体的举止，精致的一张脸，怎么看怎么和自己不是同一个世界的人，但他是自己的alpha，就算只是临时的关系也同样。  
周防尊从来不接受alpha的标记，临时标记都困难，对于alpha具有侵略性的信息素本能地排斥下甚至会让力量变得更加难以控制，镇目町地下比较活跃的alpha们都知道，镇目町有个信息素极为香甜的omega却也最不好惹，恐怕也只有位于顶点的黄金之王才能对付得了他了吧。  
对于宗像礼司能标记自己这件事周防一开始还是有些疑惑的，不止赤王，草薙出云也同样，暗中和青之盟的副手淡岛世理沟通过后采集了宗像和周防两人的血液去做配比发现两人的适配率高达98%，这可太罕见了，现已知的alpha和omega结合的例子适配率也基本是达到80%往上即可，还从没出现过这种情况，无论草薙出云还是淡岛世理脸上都蔓延起一股担忧，且不说宗像和周防两人都是王权者，青之盟与赤之盟历来不和也是事实，适配率如此高也就意味着两人极有可能会被对方所吸引从而可能结合。  
也不是不准两位王结合，只是原因太复杂了，很多事也许并不会沿着美好的设想去发展。  
周防清楚身体对药物的依赖，以及对宗像礼司的信息素的依赖，可是却又不得不为了压制住身体里总是攒动的那份意识。  
酒吧里昏暗的灯光晕染着周防微醺的脸显得柔和了许多，手中玻璃杯里只剩下剔透的冰块。  
宗像推开厚重的门走了进来坐到周防旁边，将外套脱下放在一旁，酒保小哥过来问宗像想喝什么，宗像看了眼周防手里的杯子：“和他一样的就好。”  
周防默默点了支烟，宗像朝他摊开手要来了一支。  
“你不是不喜欢这个味道吗？”  
宗像从外套衣袋里翻找着打火机：“是吗？”周防手伸过去打了个细小的火花帮他点了烟。  
宗像深吸一口让烟在肺里流转：“今天阁下找我什么事？”  
“还能是什么事。”周防觉得对方就是明知故问，眼下的关系除了抑制发情期的临时标记也不会再有其他了。  
“您还真有情调。”宗像渐渐习惯对方动不动就约自己出来的行为了，不过约在酒吧倒很少见。  
“哼……”周防难得有耐心陪他聊两句。“我今天心情好。”  
宗像晃着玻璃杯里的透明液体：“那真是难得。”视线停留在周防身上，此时酒保又调出一杯酒放到对方面前。  
周防自然是察觉到了，眼底泛起丝暧昧调笑着：“怎么？你是第一次见到我吗？”  
“周防，我们见过面吗？我指十岁左右的时候。”  
“还以为你要说什么，见没见过有那么重要吗？”  
“……”宗像慢慢喝完自己杯子里的酒，垂下眼眸浓密的睫毛投下小片的阴影。“既然您认为已经不重要了，那么就是不重要了。”  
沉默在二人间蔓延开来，周防将快吸完的烟摁灭起身：“走吧。”  
宗像拿起外套跟着他走出酒吧来到一条小巷子里，看着他由于酒精微微泛起绯红的耳廓，身上的甜腻香气渐渐变得浓烈起来。宗像不由得感到奇怪，周防的烟瘾那么大为什么身上的烟味怎么都掩盖不了信息素的味道？  
周防转过身来面对着他，眼神有些涣散就这么靠近了过来，一手拍上宗像身后的墙壁，影子投到了宗像脸上。  
周防背对着路灯使得宗像看不清他的表情，只能看到鎏金色的双眸氤氲着一丝水汽。红色的脑袋无力地枕上自己的肩膀，宗像克制着自己的信息素防止刺激到对方，抬手温柔地揽住对方的肩。  
“宗像……”慵懒的磁性声线显得有些闷。  
“嗯。”  
草莓味的香甜气息萦绕在鼻间，诱惑着宗像将眼前这个毫不设防的omega推倒，然而他不能。宗像咬了咬下唇让自己保持清醒。  
“宗像……”周防再次出声带了点催促的意味。  
“我知道了。”手摸上对方的脖子凑上去咬住后颈处的腺体。  
宗像礼司自持自制力很好，不会轻易被发情的omega的信息素影响，可是眼前这个人的信息素仅仅只是淡淡的一点味道都能勾起自己最原初的欲火  
周防尊身体里躁动不安的火焰缓缓顺从地安静燃烧起来。这个青蓝发色的alpha的信息素简直像是罂粟，明知道不能轻易触碰却能起到效果显著的安抚作用。  
周防曾做过这样的梦，在空无一物的黑暗里，无数血红的手像是跳动的火苗围绕着自己，甚至有数条手臂拉扯着身体妄图将自己拖入深渊，映入眼中的只有绝望的黑与和自己已经融为一体的火焰。  
没有任何人照亮这片黑暗，而自己的光亮和这份绝望相比起来太过微弱。  
周防缓缓闭上了眼睛由着自己坠落。  
让人不舒服的梦，周防惊出一身冷汗，心脏狂乱不规律的跳动让他感觉很不舒服，醒来的时候墙上的挂钟显示时针指在数字“2”的位置。一旦醒来再入睡就变得难熬起来了。点上支烟，黑夜里只有皎洁的月光透过窗子照亮屋子，再有就是半空中一点红光比较显眼。  
旁边的安娜似乎被吵醒了，揉着睡眼：“尊……？”  
“没事，你睡吧。”周防温柔地抚摸她的头让她放心。  
安娜紧紧抱着周防的手臂再次睡下。  
赤之王就这么安静地坐着吸烟，烟草稳定了情绪的同时也起到了提神的效果，本就睡不着现在更是难以入眠。  
直到东方泛起灰蒙蒙的白色也毫无困意，周防已经记不清这样看着天色由黑变白多少次了。深度睡眠会让他意识放松，体内原本压制着的力量就有着失控的风险，所以放松不得，神经永远是紧绷的，即使如此还是会发生不小心在睡梦中烧掉周边东西的事。  
石板赋予的这份力量是难以驾驭的，周防费了番时间才掌握住如何控制，然而这份力量并不满足于此，一有机会就引诱着周防尽情施展它。  
睡前吃了那么多安眠药都没起作用，是不是该联系宗像礼司和他见面了。

***

吠舞罗一众人吵嚷着跑到青之氏族的领地：“喂！蓝衣服的！快把我们的王交出来！”  
青之氏族与赤之氏族自前代以来就不和，虽然两位王权者是那样的关系但也仅仅只是私下里，表面上仍旧水火不容且动不动就发生争执。两方氏族成员除了草薙和淡岛都认为自家王与对方的王见面也只是去争斗了从不做多余的揣测。  
而此时的青之氏族并不能理解对方在说什么：“胡说什么？你们的王怎么可能在我们这里？”  
先锋队小队长八田美咲举着棒球棍踩着滑板冲到前方朝他们喊：“少装蒜了！那个眼镜boss肯定把我们尊さん关起来了！”  
“小八田……”草薙脱力地拉住他。  
“开什么玩笑，赤之王要是想走我们怎么可能关得住！”  
“在吵什么？”听闻外面吵吵闹闹地走出来查看情况的宗像礼司成功让两方人马暂时安静下来。  
“室长，吠舞罗的人污蔑我们把赤之王关起来了。”  
“哦？”宗像看向草薙出云，草薙拦住略显激动的众人走上前去：“Scepter4的室长先生，大家都知道我们家王和您有过节，所以他突然失踪的当口我们也不得不怀疑起府上了。”如果是宗像作为alpha的独占欲暴发囚禁了周防，那么即使周防是王但毕竟是omega的他恐怕也很难逃脱，虽然他也不认为周防会乖乖被囚禁，但是自家王那脾气他清楚地很，赤之王自愿被囚禁的可能性大概为100%。  
“周防尊失踪了？”宗像有些意外，他刚忙完镇目町边沿的权外者暴动事件在此期间并没有和周防有过任何接触。  
草薙从他的反应中看出宗像并不知情顿时有些焦急起来，周防刚好赶上发情期，此刻并不知道他身上带没带着抑制剂，以往都是自己硬塞进他口袋里，这次很有可能……虽不至于担心会被alpha侵犯，但是发情的周防尊是极为危险的。  
“那……”草薙极力稳住语调。“尊他会去哪……？安娜也找不到……”  
吠舞罗的成员似乎感染了草薙的紧张都慌乱了起来，安娜紧紧地揪紧十束的衣角，看不到周防的红色让她格外不安。  
宗像神色坚决：“请阁下放心，我们也会帮忙寻找，我是绝对不会让赤之王出事的。”

***

周防尊只觉得脑子昏昏沉沉的，深度的发情让他浑身瘫软无力，下身早已经湿漉漉的，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一样，空气中充斥着香甜的草莓味信息素。  
手脚被拘束在实验台上，此刻他只是被捕获且拔掉了尖牙剪掉了利爪的猫，完全没有了往日的威严可怖。  
一片混沌的大脑吃力地思索着这是什么地方，他只记得有人给他一封信说安娜在他手上想救这个小女孩就自己一个人来xxx地方，然后的事情就记不太清楚了，情欲猛烈地撞击着把理智撞得支离破碎，一轮又一轮的炙热与难耐折磨着周防的身体。  
抑制剂……药……宗像……宗像……  
周防渴望手边就是药或者宗像，罂粟他也认了，只要能让他熬过去怎样都好。  
身体里滚烫沸腾的火焰想要突破理智的压制，周防痛苦地咬紧下唇，残存的理智都用来抑制身体里躁动的火焰丝毫没办法分出心神分析自己这是在什么地方。  
无色看到周防身上时不时燃起的火焰有些半恼地指责着绿之王比水流：“你到底什么意思？你这是让我带回来一个炸弹？你怎么没告诉我他是这种情况！”  
比水只是微笑：“无色之王，对于自己未来的容器不做足充分的准备工作怎么能怪我呢？”  
“你……！”  
“安心，其实很简单，只不过因为赤之王是omega才难办，你可以找一个强力的alpha对他进行永久标记。”  
无色眯起狐狸狭长的双眸：“他可是我的容器，如果真的永久标记了，那岂不是本大爷也要跟那个alpha绑定了？”  
“自然。”  
“永久标记这个办法不可行，况且标记也不是随随便便的吧，总要满足适配率还是什么东西？”  
“可是无色之王，是你让他陷入这种局面的。”  
无色真的恼怒了：“你是想说我自作自受？”冲过去想揪起比水流的领子却被一把闪着寒光的太刀横在颈间。  
“这把太刀可是能弑王的哦~”御芍神紫微笑着像是在说“今天天气真好”。  
“紫。”比水看了眼身后帮自己推着轮椅的御芍神。  
“是~流ちゃん。”刀收了起来。  
比水继续看着无色：“请不要激动，我既然说了让第三王权者成为你的容器那么我就一定有办法。”  
“那就快点想办法啊！”

***

青之王宗像礼司面见黄金之王：“赤之王失踪这可是非常严重的事件。”  
年老的黄金之王神色严峻起来，alpha的信息素不觉泄露出来：“我已经让非时院去寻找了。”  
“眼下还是找不到任何消息……”宗像内心也在焦虑，他很清楚眼下无论对周防尊个人还是整个镇目町都是极为危险的状况。  
“别太急躁，青之王，既然找不到那么说明眼下还是安全的，赤之王的能力若是失控……”黄金之王语调没有起伏像是仅仅阐述事实。“到时候你该怎么办就怎么办。”  
“……明白了。”宗像垂下眼眸，最糟糕的情况就是斩杀名为赤之王的祸源，他摸上腰间的佩剑，剑柄处的花纹他已经熟悉到不能再熟悉了。

***

一连几天下去都找不见人，吠舞罗的人员都沉郁着，空气也变得越来越沉重，好在二把手草薙出云管理得当才不至于让吠舞罗群龙无首。  
八田美咲越想越气不过：“我总觉得那群蓝衣服的有问题，尊さん怎么可能无缘无故就失踪了啊！你说是不是啊濂本！”  
“呃……是。”  
“小八田你安静一会吧，青组人员和黄金的人都在帮我们找，总能找到的。”说是这么说，草薙心里也没太大把握。  
栉名安娜的红色玻璃珠突然动了起来，安娜眼睛里闪过一丝光亮：“尊……”  
草薙放下手里正擦着的杯子过来问安娜：“尊吗？找到了吗？他在哪？”

***

繁华的地段，人来人往车水马龙，泥水森林般的高楼耸立着，还有五光十色的炫彩LED屏幕更换着不同的图案背景，路口的交通信号灯有秩序地交替变换。鎏金色的眼睛把这一切都尽收眼底。  
“感觉真是好极了。”无色咧开嘴笑出了声，这具身躯实在是太棒了，强大的力量不断地从身上涌出，这真的只是一个omega的身体吗？  
无色踩上天台的围栏张开手就这么由着身体坠落下去，身体轻盈有力，这种高度根本没什么可怕的，像是猫一样优雅地平安落到地面，也只有无色可以激发出人体最大的潜能，越是强力的容器，无色也就会变得越强。  
既然有了这么强力的容器，那么就去试试看自己到底能有多强好了。  
突然一个声音传了过来：“み——こ——と——さん——！”  
无色远远望过去好像是赤组那个玩滑板的臭小子，他怎么找到这里的？下意识往反方向跑了起来。  
“尊さん——！是我！是我啊！八田！”八田美咲一边踩着滑板追一边挥动双手。“我终于找到您了！”  
真烦人，无色咂舌，停住脚步等八田靠近，脸上堆起虚假的笑容：“哦，八田啊。”  
尊さん好像有点怪怪的，不过八田沉浸在找到自己的王的喜悦之中并没有太在意那些违和的部分，等到八田再走近一些无色一拳打中对方小腹，随后还处在懵逼状态的八田就被晕倒在地了。  
无色松了口气，看着晕过去的八田心里涌出些想法。  
草薙出云到了安娜察觉到的地点寻找，可是没有一丝一毫熟悉的人的身影，倒是看到很多人围在拐角处，好奇地凑了过去看到八田单脚被人吊起来系在楼顶天台的栏杆上。  
这是怎么回事？草薙心里犯嘀咕点个火苗烧断绳子接住八田，见人平安获救凑热闹的围观群众就作鸟兽散状。  
草薙摇醒八田：“小八田，小八田，这是怎么回事啊？”  
八田醒了之后还有些恍惚：“尊さん！……唉？”  
“你见到尊了？”  
“啊，草薙さん，我见到了，但是不知道为什么尊さん刚刚袭击我。”  
“尊袭击你？怎么回事？”草薙觉得事情太过蹊跷了，周防对氏族成员是什么态度每一个人都心知肚明，他是把他们当作家人来看待的，大家也都能感受得到他那份难以言说的温柔。

***

淡岛世理向宗像礼司呈上报告：“室长，情况有些不妙。”  
宗像拿过来大致浏览了一遍眉峰皱了起来：“糟糕了……”周防尊竟然对自己的氏族成员动手，果然是野蛮人吗！即使如此他心底依旧存着一丝希望，周防绝对不是这样的人，他相信着他所认识的周防尊。  
“淡岛君，我们要加快速度找到赤之王，一定要在他的剑出事之前。”宗像攥紧了腰间的佩刀，无论如何，他都必须做好最坏的打算。  
如果赤王的达摩克里斯之剑真的会陨落的话……不会的，宗像重新坚定自己的决心，从那时起他就发誓绝对不会让任何人的剑掉落，无论是自己的还是周防尊的。  
“室长！”伏见猿比古敲了敲门神色焦急地走进办公室。“有周防尊的消息了！”

***

非时院的“兔子”们效率还真是高得可怕，无色本来只是想试验一下现在自己有多强结果被那群戴黄金色兔子面具的人找到了只能先躲着他们。  
拐进小巷子里发觉已经被他们包围才意识到自己现在用的可是周防尊的身体啊，怕什么，还能有比周防尊这怪物一样的体质更优秀的人类存在吗？  
就是有点可惜，火焰的能力自己是用不了的。  
无色最擅长发挥人类的体能极限，顺便利用自己可以附身的能力灵活地与“兔子”们周旋很快便解决了他们，起身拍了拍手掸掉身上沾染的灰尘，未免太轻松了，非时院也不过如此。  
突然察觉到了危险，侧身躲过青蓝色的火焰，巷口突然包围起大量穿蓝色制服的Scepter 4人员，有序地排列成队依序进行拔刀仪式将巷口围堵住。  
非时院之后是Scepter 4吗？无色直直地朝着青色的队形冲了过去突然下意识抬手格挡住裹挟着青焰的刀锋，蓝色的制服衣摆上下翻飞，青色的发丝随风飘动，视线扫了一眼巷子里的现状薄唇轻启：“我来奉命将阁下带回去关押起来。”  
没想到青之王宗像礼司都亲自出马了，无色倒是调查过周防尊，与青王的来往确实频繁，一个alpha一个omega，怎么想怎么可疑啊。  
扬了扬唇：“你做得到吗？”  
“怎么做不到？”宗像礼司镜片后那双湛紫色的眼眸沉静深邃。“首先，您对自己的阻燃动手，当然这是阁下氏族内部的事，其次，您违反规定对非时院出手，第三，您对我室有暴力行为，第四，您现在也很清楚吧，不赶紧服用抑制剂会造成什么后果。”说着从衣袋里拿出注射用抑制剂和口服用抑制剂。“至少请您尽快服用。”  
无色突然笑起来，他为了抓到周防尊算准了发情期给他下了药强行让周防深度发情，想要占据这具身体也是费了番脑筋才让发情止住，现在的周防尊根本不用担心这种问题。  
宗像察觉不对，周防身上的信息素味道很淡，这浓度都无法构成浅度发情，疑惑间对方猛地转身跳上房檐逃掉了。  
“追。”宗像收起刀，如果可以他不想和周防起冲突。  
从淡岛那里得到情报的草薙出云组织着吠舞罗人员拦截住他。  
“尊，你要跑去哪？”  
无色瞥了他一眼并不回答而是凭借着灵活的身手突破了包围，这太不正常了，为什么赤之王要离开自己的氏族？  
栉名安娜透过手里拿着红色的透明玻璃珠看到周防尊的身体里有股看不出颜色的像是狐狸面具一样的灵体：“他不是尊。”  
“安娜，你说什么？你确定吗？”  
少女点了点头：“尊的身体里有另外的人存在，只是我不知道他是谁。”  
宗像带着人员追了过来：“安娜小姐，你确定吗？王权者可不是那么容易被附身的，更别说这还是赤之王。”  
无色见被识破了不觉咋舌停下脚步转过身面对着他们：“早知道我就把这个小女孩也一起解决掉了。”说着活动了活动手指关节做出恐吓的姿态。  
草薙伸手将少女护在身后，知道他不是尊之后也就带着敌意瞪着他：“你是谁？尊绝对不会说出伤害安娜这种话。”  
“我是谁？”无色仔细思考了一下。“我也不知道我是谁，只知道我是第七王权者。”  
“第七王权者？”宗像似乎听说过，上任第七王权者无色之王三轮一言病逝后石板就选出了继任者，只是他从来没有见过对方，恐怕也只有那位整天监守石板的御前大人清楚此事吧，不禁觉得王权者继任时竟然不会召集所有王会面未免有些不便。  
“既然同样是王权者那么盯上我家王有什么目的？”  
无色肆意地笑起来：“因为很强啊，我渴望力量，渴望变得比任何人都强大，那么我就只能抢走那些强大的人的身体了。”  
还真是幼稚的想法啊，宗像叹息一声拔出佩刀刀尖直指着对方：“既然已经清楚了那么我就要将第七王权者无色之王抓捕起来。”  
无色挑衅般勾了勾手指：“那你来试试啊。”  
草薙拿出打火机控制着火焰做出备战姿态：“Scepter 4的室长，眼下我们的目标是一致的，合作吗？”  
“我想我们眼下可以先合作再考虑其余的事。”  
天空中浮现出两把巨剑，青蓝色的与没有颜色的，互相之间的力量撞击在一起，草薙出云组织着吠舞罗成员在狭长的巷道里和无色之王周旋，八田美咲踩着滑板绕到他身后举着燃起赤红火焰的棒球棍砸了下去：“把尊さん还给我们！”  
无色抬手挡住攻势还击回去：“那就过来抢抢看啊。”  
草薙操纵的火蛇趁隙袭击然而被周防的身体吸收根本伤不了他分毫，想来也是，吠舞罗每一个人的火焰都是从周防这里获得，哪有灼伤自己母体的道理，眼下变得有些棘手了。  
无色发出嘲讽的声音：“你们该不会忘了吧？王权者只会被王权者所伤……”  
突然被人背刺，刀尖穿过胸口直直地捅穿鲜血染红刀身，宗像向来是不屑于突袭的，他觉得无论何种情况都应该堂堂正正地与对方交手并击溃对方，只是现下需要早些解决第七王权者顺便解决第三王权者的问题。  
无色嘴边溢出血色抬手握上染血的刀刃：“你觉得你赢了吗？”  
宗像惊觉快速抽回刀与无色撤出一段安全距离，无色刚从鎏金色的眼瞳中钻出些许又回到这副身体内，青之王的手法了得，这伤势即使周防尊的身体都难以支撑太久不过却丝毫不伤及性命，恐吓威胁青王后无色操纵着赤王的身体再次消失在众人的视野中。  
宗像复又收起刀：“他跑不远。”

***

无色扶着墙壁伤口一边流着血一边吃力地继续往目的地走，抑制剂的药效似乎过了，omega的身体再次陷入发情状态，身体灼热地难受，不仅如此，头脑有些昏沉脚步虚浮，难道周防尊一直都要忍受这种状况吗？  
正想着猛然间身上冒出火焰剧烈地燃烧起表面的皮肤，虽然这副身体习惯了赤焰的温度可是这种被灼烧时的疼痛感依旧清晰地要命，脑海里浮现出废墟，高温的空气，破损的巨剑，漆黑的深渊，赤红的火苗变成一双双手仿佛要将他推下去。  
这是什么？赤之王一直都在看着这副光景？  
喘息愈发急促间看到了等候在街口的御芍神紫，倾长的身躯背着一人高的太刀正百无聊赖地等待着无色。  
“比水流呢？为什么这个容器这么糟糕？”无色钻出周防的身体想要质问他，却看到御芍神掣出刀冲自己微笑。  
手起刀落，狐面形状的意识体被刀砍作两半，看着它露出惊讶的表情御芍神只是轻笑一声：“流ちゃん告诉我你已经没用了。”  
“比、比水流……！”狐面意识体正逐渐消散。“你算计我！比水流——！”  
绿皮鹦鹉绕了几圈落在御芍神肩膀上，御芍神发问：“流ちゃん，赤之王怎么处置？”  
鹦鹉眼球看着地上人事不知的红发男人：“带走，赤之王还有用处……不，等等。”眼看着从周防尊的身体上燃起愈燃愈烈的火焰提醒御芍神紫别轻易靠近。“赤之王现在很危险，先别靠近他。”  
上方的空气被高温炙烤地扭曲起来，显现出赤红色的达摩克里斯之剑。  
栉名安娜手里的红色玻璃珠漂浮起来：“尊……是尊……！”  
草薙和宗像互相看了一眼无言地达成共识一齐赶往赤之王所在的位置。

***

周防睁开眼看到一片火海仿佛要将黑暗烧穿，自己置身其中，无数双手拉扯着自己坠入深渊，世界崩坏出现裂缝，无数建筑轰然倒塌沉入深邃的海底，冰冷的海水侵入骨髓，意外地可以呼吸，从肺部呼出来的空气形成气泡争先恐后地上浮，而身体在这些长长的手的拖拽下只能下沉。  
鎏金色的眼眸有些失焦，抬手想要抓住什么可是又不知道自己到底想要什么，水面上高悬着的达摩克里斯之剑一副摇摇欲坠的样子仿佛随时随地都会掉下来取走自己的性命。  
就让它掉下来吧，掉下来一切就都结束了。  
周防尊的身体再次站了起来，身上燃着赤红色的火焰任何人靠近不得，现在这样子随时随地都有坠剑的可能。  
鹦鹉的眼睛看着这片火海有些发亮：“开始了，没想到这么快。”  
然就在下一瞬间青焰侵入赤红之中，草薙带着人攻击御芍神紫，后者撤退时把鹦鹉惊得扇动翅膀飘下几根羽毛。  
抹茶味的alpha信息素温柔地将周防的身体包裹起来，看到对方的双眼无神猜测到肯定有人用了什么手段，宗像晃了晃他的肩膀：“周防！快醒醒！收起阁下的力量！”  
庞大的力量仍旧源源不断在往外四散溢出，继续这样下去恐怕还没等到坠剑周防的身体就会受不了这片火海的反噬了。释放出青王的王之力压制住赤焰好缓解现状，火舌侵入青焰之中灼伤两人，宗像忍着痛想要叫醒他。  
“周防！”香甜的草莓味充斥在鼻息间，看了眼头顶的达摩克里斯之剑做出判断将周防揽进怀里拉开衣领张口咬住后颈。  
带有安抚作用的alpha信息素向腺体传递着信息，他们的适配率高达98%，omega的腺体很快从了过量散发信息素的状态恢复了正常，只是周防的心神依旧没有恢复。  
“周防！”红蓝相织的焰色中宗像两手捧着周防的脸努力想要唤醒他，无论如何都一定要让周防醒来克制好力量，自己也会帮他的。  
无论如何，宗像都想救他。  
好吵，耳边本应该只有火焰燃烧作响的声音，为何会有人的说话声？周防尊闭上的眼睛再次睁开，眼前仍旧是令人绝望的漆黑以及准备将自己吞噬殆尽的火，好像闻到了什么味道，淡淡的微苦的味道，他的alpha的信息素的味道。  
他的alpha，宗像礼司。  
周防顿时觉得清醒了，他是想要找宗像为他再次临时标记好让自己能够睡得安稳，收到恐吓信的时候的确太过疏忽了，和草薙十束他们确认安娜的消息时对方反倒说安娜留在酒吧啊，但是当时在Bar Homra的周防并没有看到安娜，一时大意中计被抓住了，到底是什么人这么大胆子敢碰自己当作宝贝女儿一样呵护的安娜，在把对方烧死之前他绝对不要被这深渊吞噬。  
挣扎着想要逃离拖拽着自己身体的无数双红色的手，然而越是想要挣脱越是被拖拽地厉害，赤红色的手掌紧紧地抓着他不放，漆黑中裂开几道缝隙，光线透了进来，青蓝色的火焰闯入其中将黑色掩盖同时与赤焰互相侵蚀。  
宗像礼司像是从天而降的天使一般落到被无数密密麻麻的手臂裹缠住的周防面前握住他努力伸出来的手用力拽起来。  
霎时间所有的红色手臂都被青焰灼烧自动脱离消散，宗像拽着周防的手揽住他的腰：  
“您还有事没有完成，我不准您擅自离开。”  
鎏金色的眼眸恢复了往日的神色，映入眼帘的是宗像礼司被火焰灼烧挂了彩但松了一口气的样子。  
“您终于醒了，快把力量收起来，您也不想伤及您的盟臣吧。”  
视线移动看到在火焰波及不到的地方脸上挂着担心和焦急神色的吠舞罗成员，他们看到自家王终于恢复神志再次振作起精神。  
四处肆虐的火焰乖顺地回到周防的身体里安静地燃烧，半空中的达摩克里斯之剑也逐渐消失在视野中，累坏了的宗像一时撑不住倒在周防身上好在周防及时揽住他。  
“尊！”身着红色洋裙的少女小跑着过来，周防伸手摸上安娜的头眼神里尽是温柔的神色。  
“安娜，你没事吧？”  
少女摇了摇头擦掉眼角的泪水。  
视线落在草薙身上，后者舒了口气收起打火机：“第七王权者无色之王附身到你身上了。”  
鎏金色的眼神变得凌厉：“那家伙在哪？”  
“我们赶到这里之后就不见了。”草薙走近周防的身侧贴到耳边。“赶来之后看到有使用绿色能力的人，我怀疑这是氏族之间的矛盾。”  
“啧……”周防看了眼还倒在自己身上的宗像礼司皱了皱眉。

***

御芍神紫推着轮椅，绿之王比水流正欣赏着天台的风景。  
“流ちゃん，这样计划不就失败了吗？”  
比水流浅笑：“没关系，我们还有机会。”德累斯顿石板的秘密有的是时间去探索。

***

“周防，我们是不是曾经见过面？”宗像礼司认真思考着好像这是个多么重要的问题一样。  
“你指什么时候？”  
“十岁左右的时候。”  
周防撇了撇嘴移开了视线：“我没见过你。”  
见他这样否认看来也不会得出什么结论了宗像只好主动放弃拿出omega专用口服抑制剂：“您的。”  
“你一个alpha带omega抑制剂？”周防挑高眉梢。  
“还不是因为阁下总是忘带自己的抑制剂，所以我就勉为其难为阁下备着了。”  
“不是有你么。”  
这句话让宗像略感惊讶：“可是……我们只是临时标记关系……？”  
周防反倒被他逗笑了。  
一时没有反应过来的宗像继续分析着：“虽说我们的适配率高达98%，可是这并不能说明什么，毕竟阁下与我都是各自氏族的王……周防，您去哪？”  
“回去。”  
“您最好乖乖待在您的酒吧里不要出门，下次再让我看到您身上没带着抑制剂就在街上乱晃的话我就要按照规矩办事了。”  
周防只是背对着他甩了甩手。  
看着渐渐远去的背影宗像呼吸略显急促从衣兜里拿出alpha专用口服镇定剂吞了下去，近来在周防面前越来越难以保持冷静了，那股隐隐约约的草莓味简直充斥着勾引的意味，是因为适配率太高了所以信息素都在互相吸引吗？  
还有件事，小时候总觉得见过这样有着红色头发的人，只是那时太小很多细节记不太清了，他只记得对方摘了一朵嫣红的玫瑰花送给自己，大概是把自己当女孩子了吧。  
也不知道还能不能再见到他。

fin.


End file.
